Figenus Foraura, The Banished
Figenus Foraura, The Banished is a BTFF-originating joke series written and made by user XxXWTBxXx, or simply WTB for short. Formerly an excuse to just write about sexy Ben 10 aliens, it eventually evolved into the series, beginning production on October 13th, 2019 with its first few wiki pages and first episode, the actual wiki made a day earlier. Its first episode has yet to release, but 3 to 4 seasons of 10 or so episodes have been planned for FFTB. Plot It's practically all described on the main page of this wiki, so, fuck it, I'm copying-and-pasting it here again. "Figenus Foraura, The Banished's plot follows "Fi" (her full name in the title), a cripplingly-overpowered, sexualized Mary Sue OC with a ridiculously-abundant amount of godlike powers, a shallow personality that lacks any flair or originality, and as a last ditch effort to keep little kiddies, an extremely lewd design that if nothing will engage you into her character, her giant tits probably will or won't or make you shake your head in absolute disappointment." "Of course, Figenus is such a weird, sexually-charged twat that she is literally banned from her own dimension by the Higher-Ups, godlike beings that control dimensions' events. Basically, they're like TV show executives, and they've had enough with Figenus being such a horny bastard that they kick her from the show. Infuriated, Figenus decides "fuck you all, i'm making my own thing" and thus, creates "Forworld" with her powers, a practically empty blank slate of a dimension Figenus can frolic and play like a child, having her own Omnitrix, nicknamed the "Mary Sue" as a "witty reinvention" of the terms the Higher-Ups used to describe her, having 10 aliens described as either raunchy or bizarre." "One day, Figenus gets a visitor in her dimension, Iain I. Inigma, a former Higher-Up who was demoted for being a nihilistic dork. Iain secretly cherished Figenus until her ejection, believing she was such a foul creation that she was almost beautiful in her own twisted way, and has now relocated again, stating while the Higher-Ups don't give a fuck about Forworld, the bizarre alien DNA samples in the Mary Sue are actually alien species that under the right circumstances, could cause global, universal, or even MULTIVERSAL damage, and that they want each of them eradicated from the dimension. With her new space-manipulating, fancy-pants partner and additional partners they gain along the way, Figenus' days of playing pretend may reach their end, but not for the better, as she has to fight off the rogue creatures she's made-up in Forworld as villains for her to fight and the wicked beings that want to take away her toys." Fuck BTFF. This... is FFTB. Character Cast Main Character: * Figenus Foraura Secondary Characters: * "Space Agent" Iain I. Inigma * "Thot Ben" Benette Tennyson Tertiary Characters: * "Reboot Thot Ben" RBenette * "Thot Ben 10,000" Ben Tit-Thousand Main Villains: * TBD Secondary Villains: * "Thot Albedo" Albedette "Mary Sue" Alien Roster: * Volptuguts * Booty Call * Rubble-Rouser * Abcruncher * Fruit Punch * Lipsync * Crocodile Tears * Gulp-Down * Phantom Pain * Moltergeist Canon Alien Roster: * Heatblast * Wildmutt * Diamondhead * XLR8 * Grey Matter * Four Arms * Stinkfly * Ripjaws * Upgrade * Ghostfreak * Cannonbolt * Wildvine * Blitzwulf (formerly Blitzwolfer) * Snare-Oh '''(formerly Snare-oh) * '''Frankenstrike * Perk Upchuck * Ditto * Eye Guy * Arctiguana * Way Big * Swampfire * Echo Echo * Humungousaur * Jetray * Big Chill * Chromastone * Brainstorm * Spidermonkey * Goop * Alien X * Lodestar * Rath * Nanomech * Water Hazard * AmpFibian * Armodrillo * Terraspin * NRG * Fasttrack * Clockwork * ChamAlien (formerly Chamalien) * Shocksquatch * Eatle * Jury Rigg (formerly Juryrigg) * Spitter * Feedback * Bloxx * Gravattack * Crashhopper * Ball Weevil * Walkatrout * Pesky Dust * Molestache (formerly Mole-Stache) * The Worst * Kickin' Hawk (formerly Kickin Hawk) * Toepick * Astrodactyl * Bullfrag * Atomix * Gutrot * Whampire * Buzzshock * Murk Upchuck Additional Alien Roster: * The Evolved Ultimate Forms (Albedo/UA Ben) * The Biomni-Alien Fusions '(Ben 10,000) * '''Overflow '(Reboot universe) * '''Ventrilosquid (formerly Gax; Reboot universe) * Shock Rock '(Reboot universe) * '''Slapback '(Reboot universe) * 'The Omni-Enhancements '(Reboot universe) * '''The Omni-Kix Suits (Reboot universe) * The AntiTrix Mutations (Reboot universe) Episode List Season 1: * Episode 1: "TBD" * Episode 2: "TBD" * Episode 3: "TBD" * Episode 4: "TBD" * Episode 5: "TBD" * Episode 6: "TBD" * Episode 7: "TBD" * Episode 8: "TBD" * Episode 9: "TBD" * Episode 10: "TBD" * Episode 11: "TBD" * Episode 12: "TBD" Season 2: TBD Trivia * Figenus Foraura, The Banished was made for the sake of shit-posting and also making Ben 10 content. ** Whenever this is an official win-win situation is currently being researched by my laboratory's development team, but in my eyes, sure. * Figenus Foraura, The Banished's idea of the main character leaving her own dimension and starting anew in a strange, abstract world is unintentional symbolism of the fact that the creator, XxXWTBxXx, aka myself, is an active member of the BTFF (Ben 10 Fanfiction) Wiki and created the Figenus Foraura, The Banished wiki for several reasons. ** One reason is due to the series' absurd sexual content that isn't allowed on BTFF. ** Another reason is due to the series' immense theme of low-effort, shit-posting content that felt more welcome for me to make it as its own wiki. ** Another reason is due to me wanting to have my own little place to make the series. ** Another reason is me wanting to shamelessly rip off the idea of The Alan 10 Adventures, a Ben 10 OC series created by user Anomaly, known for mostly being on its own personal wiki. Alan, if you're reading, my name joe nuts. *** Inspired by Alan 10 Adventures, Figenus Foraura, The Banished features a character regularly interacting with the fourth wall, that of Figenus (and Iain, to a lesser extent), based off the main character of Alan Nomaly, and a character with sexual traits, also that of Figenus, based off the supporting character of Alexis Dwyer. *** The Alan 10 Adventures is a good series, go read it. * Figenus Foraura, The Banished's series name abbreviated is BTFF in reverse, BTFF being Ben 10 Fanfiction in reverse, the name of the wiki where my other, less "shit-post-y" work is present. ** Following the idea that Forworld represents this wiki and Fi's past dimension represents BTFF, the reason behind the reversed abbreviation was due to the fact that it's essentially "BTFF" but completely and utterly flipped on its ass. * Some ideas, including aliens such as Gulp Down, Phantom Pain, and Moltergeist and the character of Iain I. Inigma, were apart of a list of ideas for other potential projects, but later made into the series of Figenus Foraura, The Banished.